Possessive Tense
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: Kyle notices something unusual about Fanboy pertaining to his speech. Especially when concerning Fanboy's dear friend, Chum Chum… One-Shot. FanboyxChumChum implications.


**A/N:** We need more supporters of this fandom! MORE I SAY!

And, BTB, I am not simply writing this one-shot for nothing. Watch an episode and keep an ear on what Fanboy says. I am not kidding. This is _cannon_, my dear readers. Whether or not _**this**_ is explicitly what the phrase means is more than likely fangirlism, but honestly, it is not a hard conclusion to come to.

Regardless, please enjoy the one-shot!

**Warning:** It's yaoi. That means hot man-on-man action, sexy-smutty, limy-lemony scenes… Or slight mentions/implications. Either way. YOU WERE WARNED!

**Disclaimer:** Seriously. If I owned Fanboy and Chum Chum, would I really need to write fan fiction?

**Summary:** Kyle notices something unusual about Fanboy pertaining to his speech. Especially when concerning Fanboy's dear friend, Chum Chum…

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts/Or Emphasized Words._

Self-explanatory.

…

Kyle knew something was up after a while. He had written off the strange behavior of Fanboy and Chum Chum as them being, well, their strange selves. That was pretty much all he thought there was to it. On closer inspection, however, it appeared there was something else lurking beneath the surface. Well, maybe not entirely for the short, pudgy one—he was always rather direct about things. It was truly closer to annoying than endearing for the wizard himself, but to each his own. Yet, that 'own' seemed to describe Fanboy entirely. Kyle wasn't quite sure when he noticed, but it did happen with the lackluster of a thunderclap.

It must have been during lunch times, recesses, and around the town. Fanboy would proclaim… _things_. It is hard to pinpoint exactly _what_ it was, but there was just… just an odd quality to Fanboy's speech. Slowly, Kyle narrowed down the nagging feeling to something about the little mate, Chum Chum.

There was some scuffle going on in the cafeteria between the flat-headed goon and a girl (the one ridiculously addicted to tiny, computerized pets). She wanted Chum Chum ("He's just _so_ cute! I WANT HIM!" followed by a disturbing giggle). Fanboy refused, lifting his companion away from those grabby hands. That was when Kyle understood exactly what it was that caused an unnamed suspicion regarding the pair. The purple ninnie opened his mouth, saying (with domineering conviction), "No, Yo! _My_ Chum Chum is going nowhere near you!"

_**My Chum Chum**__._

Fanboy said the phrase at least five times a day.

"My Chum Chum is too adorable!"

"My Chum Chum will be right back!"

"My Chum Chum carries almost anything that anybody needs!"

"My Chum Chum makes the greatest lunches!"

"My Chum Chum just loves chocolate covered raisins!"

"My Chum Chum!"

"My Chum Chum!"

"My Chum Chum!"

"MY CHUM CHUM!"

Kyle was actually dizzy keeping count.

Now the interesting part maybe that, at first, the little nickname meant nothing. The round one was often referred to as a 'sidekick.' Of course, it was easy to see that the two morons were inseparable, the greatest of pals, the closest of buddies! Still, there is a tone—perhaps more accurate, a subtle subtext—that many missed. It is in the way Fanboy continuously says the word, "my."

It is downright possessive in the basest way possible.

"Well, my Chum Chum, let's go home," Fanboy suggested merrily as the bell rang.

"Okay, Fanboy! There's this neat comic I wanted to show you!" Chum Chum chirped. Fanboy placed his hand on the small of the other's back, leading them out the doors, bypassing Kyle, who observed indifferently. It was apparent, to the redhead at least, Chum Chum was not aware of the meanings behind the words (or any, if we're being honest here).

Tsking, Kyle snuggly placed the Necronomicon under his arm. "Pity," he said to no one in particular. "The one-sided love aspect. How cliché. How droll!" The youth teleported back to his lovely abode, flopping down on the sofa the instant gray smoke began to wither away. As he relaxed, he thought about the information he _finally_ deduced. It occurred to him that no matter the unoriginal situation of his two classmates, the data would prove useful. It was just too deliciously decadent! He could exploit Fanboy's incredible selfish attitude (and jealous feelings, perchance?) to his… well, there's no real advantage.

After all the aggravation he's had to deal with, it would simply be fun to watch the buffoon's nerves—and mind—snap when Kyle would, let's say, _merely_ keep Chum Chum's attention solely on the wizard during lunch the next day.

Indeed, that seemed like an excellent plan of entertainment for the morrow…

—END—


End file.
